


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°148 : « Bastila »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [148]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, F/M, Legends Never Die, writing challenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Une mère comblée, mais une épouse éplorée : voilà ce qu'était devenue Bastila Shan après la disparition de Revan.
Relationships: Revan & Bastila Shan
Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [148]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248
Kudos: 2





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°148 : « Bastila »

**Author's Note:**

> Le personnage du thème du jour apparaît dans les jeux vidéos « Knights of the Old Republic » et dans le roman « Revan », se déroulant à chaque fois dans la période de l'Ancienne République :)

\- Donc, mon papa était un grand Jedi ? s'émerveilla le petit Vaner.

\- Oh oui, l'un des plus grands que l'Ordre ait jamais connu ! s'exclama Bastila avec un enthousiasme feint.

Jour après jour, Revan manquait cruellement à la jeune Jedi devenue mère de famille. Elle ignorait ce qu'il était advenu de son époux, et cela la rongeait terriblement.

Heureusement, Vaner était là, désormais, même si elle ne souhaitait pas que l'enfant n'en apprenne trop sur la face sombre de l'histoire de ce père qu'il n'avait jamais connu – et qu'il ne connaîtrait probablement jamais. Bastila s'appliquait donc à ne lui conter que le bon côté du chemin chaotique que Revan avait suivi toute sa vie, car c'était ainsi qu'elle voulait se rappeler de lui.


End file.
